When You Know, You Know
by McGladiator
Summary: "Packing your bags like people in the movies do, All severe, and not saying a word, And I'm sitting down here just watching you, And I'm thinking: Where has all the love gone? Where's the love gone to?" Sequel to IAWM
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Castle (or Rookie Blue) **

* * *

**This probably isn't the sequel most of you were wanting (or expecting), but I've had idea since before I had finished IAWM and I'm going to go ahead and roll with it.**

* * *

Kate stood at the main entrance of the park. Waiting.

She checked her phone again. No missed calls, no text messages.

She crammed the phone back in her jacket pocket, hunching over a little as a gust of wind swept through the air, blowing up the dead and dying leaves of fall. The crisp early morning air bit at her face, no doubt staining her numbing cheeks a rosy pink. Kate glanced back and scanned the few people coming and going. She thought about going to find them rather than standing around waiting any longer, but quickly decided against it. They were most likely at the swings, a place she could no longer be without calling to mind those memories that were hard enough as it was to keep from resurfacing.

She'd rather wait here.

Another glance at her phone showed the time was passing quickly. Too much longer and he was going to make them late. Sighing, she hit the dial button and had no sooner pressed the phone to her ear when someone called her name. Fighting the wind, she brushed the hair out of her eyes as they scanned the surrounding area. When she caught sight of him, she hung up the phone and checked both ways before crossing the street.

"Sorry! Totally misread your text, I thought we were going to meet at the other entrance."

"It's fine," She responded brusquely. "But we've gotta get going- CSU expected us to be at the scene 10 minutes ago. I don't want to be any later than we have to be.."

She trailed off when she took notice of the child crunching leaves in the gutter with her brightly colored rain-boots. Following her gaze he quickly added, "Her sitter's running late- hence _I'm_ running a little late."

Pressing her lips into a tight line, she hummed an acknowledgment of his implied apology. He sensed Kate's annoyance and decided to extend a peace offering.

"Coffee?"

"Hm?" She asked, dragging her eyes away from the text she was composing to Esposito long enough to meet his hopeful gaze.

He pointed out the coffee shop across the way. "Would you like some coffee? It's on me," he said with a crooked smile.

She glanced at the shop, weighing her options.

"Waiting here or waiting there won't make a difference. Sitter is another five minutes away regardless, why not let me at least buy you a cup of coffee while we wait?"

Eyes narrowed and brow furrowed, Kate finally agreed. If they were going to be late, she may as well bite the bullet. She needed the caffeine anyway.

"Okay."

Grinning, he turned and called his daughter away from rain puddles and decomposing leaves.

"What do you say we go get some hot cocoa while we wait for Miss Abby?"

Kate wasn't the slightest bit surprised at the show of enthusiasm over the hot beverage. Hot cocoa was a quick way to any child's heart.

As they stepped off the curb and peered around parked cars for traffic, Kate felt a small hand reach for her own. It felt foreign and familiar all at once. She held it loosely, neither letting go nor holding on with any decided amount of conviction. Once they'd stepped onto the opposite curb, the hand had withdrawn of its own accord thereby eliminating some of the unwarranted and rather trivial anxiety.

It'd been a while.

They resumed walking and were nearly at the steps of the small shop when Kate's steps faltered.

Glancing back and only slowing his pace slightly, he asked, "What? What is it?"

She shook her head. "I thought I saw.. Nothing, never mind. Are you sure the sitter will be able to find us here?" She questioned, as she stepped through the door he held open.

He rolled his eyes. "She knows the city better than I do. She'll find it just fine."

The coffee shop was packed with early morning commuters, college students and even some tourists looking to get an early start on the day. She felt a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach. As if they weren't already late enough..

"Why don't you go try to find a table- one of those high tops in the corner looks like it might be open. I'll grab us some coffee." Turning to his daughter he said, "Go with Kate while daddy gets you some hot cocoa, okay?"

He promptly turned on his heel and navigated the crowd. Resigned to being the latest she'd ever been to a crime scene, Kate reluctantly started for the table he had pointed out.

The table was uncleaned. The remnants of the last messy patron decorated the table top. Kate grabbed a napkin from the dispenser and swept up the spilled granules of sugar and dumped them into the still half full cup of coffee. She glanced around and was dismayed to see just the one chair. A quick look at the other tables around her showed they were all being used.

The clamor of the bustling coffee shop, her unpunctuality- even the pettiness of there being only one chair- fed her fast growing irritation. She was trying to be understanding, trying to give him the benefit of the doubt, but if this was the work ethic he was going to have- casual and unconcerned- it just wasn't going to work out.

Kate looked down, watching the girl as she watched someone else. Her inquisitive eyes and lit smile reminded her of Alexis. Kate grew wary at the hint of melancholic emotion that observation had evoked and felt an even bigger desire to distance herself from the circumstances. She continued to watch the girl cautiously, as though she might gleam something she'd been missing.

Finally, she cleared her throat, catching the girl's attention.

"Would you like to sit down?"

It took a second for the girl to realize Kate's question was directed at her. She nodded her head before making the move to climb up the chair. Without much thought, and possibly out of habit, Kate easily swept the girl up and settled her on the chair. She stilled at the recognition of _the old habits die hard_ adage.

Her mind started to wander. Swing-sets and coffee shops, hot cocoa and rain-boots. She missed her. She missed them both.

The dull ache that flared on occasion ignited with a vengeance. She looked out the window and watched the raindrops collect on the glass before gravity pulled them down in rivulets. The gray clouds that had been looming over the city for days had finally broken and Kate felt vaguely comforted by the gloominess of the weather.

The sound of laughter abruptly yanked her to the present. She looked around for the source of the infectious sound. When the laughs resounded yet again, there was no mistaking it. She frantically looked around, craning her head around people. She knew that sound better than most anything else.

As though the universe had willed it so, the raucous group of tourists took their leave, allowing her to see a few tables past.

And there they were. Alexis wore a big smile and Kate wondered what had been said to get her to grin so widely. She felt the warmth of relief. She looked good. Happy.

Rick she couldn't read quite as well. He looked happy enough, she thought. She sure hoped he was happy.

Though she knew she should do her best to go unnoticed, there was an even bigger part of her that wished they'd see her. That yearning, she knew, was going to lead to disappointment. But she couldn't let it go.

She didn't want to.

Alexis' head turned suddenly, as if she had heard. Kate's breath caught in her chest as she felt Alexis and then Rick's eyes fall on her. The room fell away, the noise became nothing more than an insignificant buzz. All she could hear was the thud of her own heart as it hammered in her chest, anticipating what their reactions would be. Alexis shoved her chair away from the table, leaping to her feet. Even as she ran towards Kate, Kate was more than aware of Rick's cool gaze.

Kate had already knelt to the ground when Alexis catapulted herself in her arms. Her momentum was so forceful, Kate had to put an arm out to catch them both before hugging the girl to her tightly.

Kate could only laugh at the sheer force of the hug and all that it intended to convey. Her laughs were reduced to a watery smile.

"Hi, honey."

Alexis pulled away, eyes alight with happiness. "Hi."

"Kate," Rick nodded tersely.

Kate rose slowly to her feet. Rick stood only a couple feet away and the eyes that appraised her were hard. The air between them buzzed like live wire, but not in the way she always preferred to remember. This electrical force didn't pull them together. It pushed them apart. She felt a muscle spasm in her back from the tense draw of her shoulders and tried to relax. She was a spring wound too tightly.

She released the breath she'd been unconsciously holding, breathing out a single syllable.

"Hey."

Though she couldn't imagine how it was possible, Alexis didn't seem to pick up on the negative energy. Maybe it was because her innocent positivity was more than enough to cancel out everything else. She danced from foot to foot, too keyed up to stay still.

Her unrivaled bliss drew out the beginnings of a smile and melted away some of Kate's misgivings. Unable to help herself, Kate scooped her up and Alexis settled easily on her hip as though nothing had ever changed. Of all the reactions in the world, this had been one of the least expected. She had envisioned this reunion many times, but it was always tainted with anger or blame. Sometimes complete silent indifference- but never this- never happy.

"Does this mean you're done now?" Alexis asked, twirling a loose curl.

Kate's eyes darted to Rick's, unsure of what he'd told her.

Kate stared at her blankly and waited to take her cues anywhere she could get them.

Alexis raised her eyebrows as if to prompt a response.

"Uh.."

"You know with-" Alexis dropped the lock of hair to cup both hands around Kate's ear in secret. "Your super secret spy mission."

Alexis pulled away to look at Kate.

Pride. Her eyes glittered with it. Alexis thought Kate had been off like some superhero, protecting the country from some unnamed and unknown threat. Kate felt the pang of guilt that coincided with a feeling of confusion. The confusion sparked hope. She looked over at Rick. He hadn't painted her in a villainous light at all. He'd painted her as the hero. Maybe there was still something there only waiting to be salvaged. But when his eyes met hers, tight with contempt, she knew. He hadn't done it for her and definitely hadn't done it for him. He'd told the lie with only Alexis in mind.

Her heart fell heavy in her chest. She opened her mouth to say something but stopped when she noticed him walking their way. Her brain immediately jumped into gear, predicting the assumptions that were bound to be made.

"Finally got your coffee- I didn't know if you took cream or sugar..And Abby just ducked into the bathroom real quick but we should be good to-"

He broke off when he registered the small girl in her arms was not his child but someone else's. Identifying Rick as the only viable answer, he quickly set down the cups of coffee and hot cocoa on the table.

"It took me a minute to realize you weren't holding Anita," he said with an easy laugh. "Guess I was too preoccupied with juggling the drinks."

He held out his hand to shake Rick's. Kate nervously watched the scene unfold. The whole thing was something of a nightmare. The proffered hand hung awkwardly between them and Kate didn't think Rick was going to shake it. His jaw clenched before he begrudgingly reached out his hand.

"Anita?"

"Oh, yeah-" he said stepping slightly to the side so Rick could see the girl kneeling on the chair as she blew on her hot chocolate.

Rick hardly gave the girl a second look. "And you are?"

"Oh, right! I'm Nick, Kate's-"

Kate jumped in. "Collins here is my partner.."

"I'll bet he is," Rick said with a sarcastic smile.

He looked at the girl on the chair and let out a laugh. Kate winced. It was hollow and held none of the warmth of his usual laughter.

"So that's how you work, huh, Kate?" Looking now at Nick, he asked, "She save your daughter too? Make you fall for her?"

Nick stood there, gaping like a fish.

"Uh, I think you misunderstand-"

"Let me do you a favor, let you in on a little secret. Whoever Kate has you thinking she is, she's not. She's nothing but a-"

"Rick!" Kate was completely affronted. And humiliated. In the 8 months they'd been together, he'd never been so callous nor so cruel. Even when.. well, even then he hadn't been like this.

"You are _so_ out of line," Nick growled lowly. The people around them were hanging on every word despite the fact they tried to conceal it. Rick was creating a scene and Nick could tell from the look on Kate's face there was no diffusing this situation.

Before Rick could say another word, Abby appeared with a (now) seemingly impeccable sense of timing.

"Sorry again for being so late, if I'd known the subway was going to be so behind schedule today, I would have taken a cab."

"That's alright, Abby," he said with a forced smile. He turned and dropped a kiss on the top of his daughter's head. "Have fun with Miss Abby today, daddy'll see you later, okay?"

He turned to leave and realized Kate hadn't moved. She stood rooted to the spot. He pressed a hand into the small of her back, pushing her into motion.

"Rain's going to make for heavy traffic. We should get going."

When she looked at Alexis, she saw that what she felt was mirrored in the girl's eyes.

"You know I love you, yeah?" she asked softly.

Alexis nodded once.

"Good."

Kate kissed her cheek and set her on her own two feet. She looked at Rick one last time before wordlessly stepping past. As Nick moved to do the same, Rick purposely clipped his shoulder against his, effectively knocking him into a woman and sending splashes of her coffee over the brim. He apologized without once acknowledging the juvenility of what Rick had done.

A few minutes later when they were seated in her squad car, the reality of what had transpired came crashing over Kate. The car idled while she attempted to regain composure.

Nick sat in silence. He'd only been working with Detective Beckett for a couple weeks but in those couple weeks he had grown accustomed to a hard-ass who took no shit from anyone. She ran the show and everyone knew it. This cracked that perception.

He permitted the silence for a few moments longer before he couldn't help it. He went for an offhanded nonchalance.

"You know, my worst breakup I cried everyday for two weeks."

Kate didn't even glance his way.

"No," he admitted, continuing on as if she had answered. "But I did buy a motorcycle. And joined the army, so.."

This garnered a look and Nick saw her start to pull it together.

"You know what you need?"

"What? Tell me, Collins, what do I need?"

He took her sarcasm as a good sign and plowed on.

"A breakup buddy."

Kate scoffed. The absurdity.

"I can be your breakup buddy."

Kate ignored him as she pulled the cruiser out into traffic.

"Collins?"

"Yeah?"

"I don't know how they do it up in Canada, but if you _ever_ make me late again-"

Nick smiled at the warning. Beckett was back.

"Don't worry, I won't."

* * *

**If you guys are interested, there's quite a bit of story to uncover. **


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Castle**

The rain was coming down in sheets by the time they made it to the dilapidated building. Kate began buttoning her raincoat, but her fingers stilled on the last one.

Rick had bought this coat for her last spring. She smiled a little, remembering that morning as clearly as if it had only just happened. _If only_..

The forecast had said scattered showers all week but there hadn't been a cloud in the sky. She had the day off and had just dropped Alexis off at school and was wondering what she and Rick would do with the day. When she'd arrived back home, she found Rick sitting down at the table munching on a piece of toast as he worked on the New York Times crossword puzzle.

"Don't let me forget we have Alexis' parent-teacher conferences later," she'd said, setting her purse on the kitchen counter.

Rick gave no response to having heard. He was too consumed with the crossword to notice she'd come home, let alone spoken. Kate smiled at the way his brow was furrowed and the slight frown he wore. Figuring he must be hung up on a word, she grabbed a forgotten piece of toast out of the toaster and threw at him. It hit him square in the chest before bouncing off onto the floor.

"Did you hear me, Rick?"

He looked startled to see her there. He brushed away the crumbs that clung to his shirt.

"Huh?"

She had rolled her eyes and gave an exaggerated sigh of exasperation.

"I _said_, 'we can't forget Alexis has parent-teacher conferences later,'" She repeated as she made her way to him.

"Oh, right! Is that at 4?"

"Four _thirty_," she corrected with a smile. He was always forgetting.

She stood behind his chair, one hand coming up to card her fingers through his still damp hair as she read the crossword over his shoulder. He smelled of his sandalwood aftershave and-

"Did you use my shampoo again?"

His pen stopped writing mid-word.

"Uh.. maybe."

Her fingers stopped massaging and instead pulled on the ends of his hair playfully.

"Rick!"

He laughed as he tilted his head to look up at her.

"What? Mine ran out the other day.. Besides," he'd said as he turned back to his puzzle. "it makes my hair silky smooth."

Kate had laughed too, wrapping an arm around his neck as she settled on his lap.

"What should we do today?"

"What would you like to do on your rare day off?"

A sly smile came across her face as she started to trail slow kisses along his jawline.

"I can think of a few things," she breathed into his ear.

"Oh, I like where this is going."

His hand came up to play with a piece of her hair. Twirling it thoughtfully, he said, "Actually I have another idea.."

Kate raised an eyebrow. "Really? Better than my idea?"

"Yes.. Well.. No.. We can do both! Yours then mine.. Or mine and then yours.. or.. yours.. during mine," He shook his head as if to clear the conjured mental images.

"Rick?"

"Yeah?"

"Why don't you just tell me what you have in mind?"

He gave her a look. "_All _of it?"

Now it was her turn to give him a look. "Only what I don't already know."

"A picnic."

That she had not been expecting. "A picnic?"

"Yeah, why not? The rain's finally stopped, the sky is as blue as can be; it's the perfect day for a picnic."

"That was really what you had in mind?"

"What's wrong with a picnic?"

"It's sooo.." She didn't know which word she wanted to use, there were just too many.

"Sooo?"

He looked worried over the adjective she would choose to use.

"Nice. I can't even remember the last time I went on a picnic."

He grinned before stealing a kiss. She remembered marveling at the thought that even months later his kiss could still have the effect it did. Even ones like that. She was starting to learn that the number of kisses they shared could never detract from their potency. There was no getting tired of it. Each one left her content or breathless or wanting or _something_. He'd never stop making her feel things.

"When do you want to go?"

"Mm.. as soon as I finish this crossword puzzle. I can't get.." He reached around Kate to pick up the paper. "2 down or.. 65 across.."

Kate remained on his lap and watched his face fall into a tight expression of intent concentration. She could remember a time when he used to look at her like that, curious and determined. She would still catch those glimpses, on rare occasions now, but it appeared that the New York Times crossword had at some point surpassed her and become the more difficult puzzle of the two.

Rick had huffed in irritation, erasing the incorrect word while grumbling under his breath.

"What's the hint?"

"'It is.. A wish undone.'"

"Letters?"

"Mm.. Six. Third one is a g and the last one is a-"

"Regret."

The letters fit perfectly.

"Regret. _How_ did I not think of that?" He groused.

"What's the other one?" Kate said, smiling at his childish competitive streak.

"This one's impossible. Trust me, you'll never guess it."

"What is it?"

"Five letters and the hint is 'the family name for any po- I can't even say it- po-lemo-niaceous plant. Like who the hell was writing this and decided that the genus of flowers would be a goo-"

"Does it start with a p?" Kate interrupted, leaning over the table to see for herself.

"Oh, it's 'phlox.'"

Kate plucked the pencil from his limp hand and scrawled in the letters. Rick glared at her.

"What are you, some sort of expert on flowers?"

Kate rolled her eyes.

"Of course not. It was in a book I just read."

"What were you reading?! The Gardener's Monthly: _Phlox Edition_?"

Kate chose to keep the mystery.

"Crossword's finished. How about that picnic?"

They'd been walking out of the building when it occurred to Kate she'd forgotten her raincoat. She had stopped Rick and told him she was going to run up and grab it real quick but he just pulled her along.

"You won't need your raincoat. Look at that sky! Couldn't be any clearer!"

She'd wavered. The forecast had said.. Rick anticipated the argument before she even had time to voice it.

"C'mon, Kate- you know those forecasters don't know their heads from their asses."

They hadn't been in Central Park for more than twenty minutes when the clouds started to roll in. Another fifteen minutes and the first drops had started to fall, right as they'd spread their small blanket and unwrapped the little sandwiches they had gotten to go from a small cafe. It went from light sprinkles to torrential downpour in the span of a few short minutes. Rick had pulled her to her feet and haphazardly collected they things before taking her hand and running for cover. It had been Rick's idea to picnic in the most open part of the field so that they could enjoy the rays of sunshine that had been on vacation the last few days.

He definitely regretted it when they were soaked to the bone and racing for the nearest park structure. Once they'd reached the small ramada, they collapsed against the wall, chests heaving. He thought she might be upset or annoyed. It had been his idea and he'd made such a show of the clear blue sky and now they were sopping wet, stranded in Central Park.

But when he glanced at her, instead of finding irritation or complaint, she was grinning ear to ear. Her cheeks were flushed and her hair was plastered against her face. She met his gaze looking like she could not be more delighted with their predicament.

Kate couldn't remember the last time she'd gotten caught in the rainstorm, that she'd _appreciated_ the rain. And maybe that was the problem, maybe it had been so long that she had forgotten the childhood magic of tromping in rain puddles and risking a cold for a dance in the rain.

She laughed as she wrung her hair out and Rick could only laugh, too, leaning in to tuck an errant piece behind her ear. His hand had migrated from her ear to cup the nape of her neck and pull her in for a kiss.

It escalated to the point where the cop part of Kate realized that what they were doing could easily fall under "indecent exposure." She reached for his wandering hands and broke off the kiss.

"Home?"

"Home."

The next morning at the precinct Kate had received a special delivery. In the box was the red trench coat she now wore and a note.

_For the next time I tell you you don't need a raincoat. _

"Kate?"

Her reminiscent bubble popped.

"You good?"

"Yeah. I just hate the rain."

"Right," Collins answered. He watched her carefully as she buttoned the last button and cinched the belt tightly around her waist.

Kate's hand hovered on the handle.

"God, can this day get any worse?"

Just then, there was a clap of thunder and the rain noticeably fell harder.

Collins cringed. "_Never_ say those words- unless you would like the universe to take you up on that challenge."

"Perfect. Just perfect," Kate muttered, pushing her door open.

When they entered the building, they found Lainie was already in the process of loading up the body bag.

"We couldn't wait on you any longer," she apologized.

Kate reassured Lanie that it was by no fault of her own before she turned to walk the scene and touch base with CSU.

Collins stood next to Ryan and Esposito, shaking his head like a wet dog and sending flecks of water everywhere.

"What's with her?" Ryan asked a moment after Kate had snapped at one of the crime techs.

"Yeah, Canada, what'd you do this time?"

Collins didn't bother to correct Esposito's nickname for him; he knew a lost cause when he saw one.

"Oh, it definitely wasn't me."

The three stood with arms crossed, watching as Kate worked the scene with an impressive, if not slightly concerning, amount of concentration.

"Well, who else could possibly incense Kate to such a degree if not for the green, little rookie, fresh out of Maple Town."

Collins rolled his eyes good-naturedly.

"I don't know. I think we ran into her ex at the coffee shop while we were waiting for my daughter's sitter."

"I didn't know you had a daughter!" Ryan exclaimed.

Esposito backhanded him lightly, apparently for picking up on the wrong part of the sentence.

"Was it Castle?"

"If Castle's first name is Rick.. then, yeah, yeah it was."

Both Esposito and Ryan released simultaneous sighs and a murmured, _shit_.

Interest piqued by their reactions, Collins asked, "What happened between them? Judging by your guys' responses, nothing good.."

"He broke her heart," Esposito said softly, eyes tracking Kate as she inspected the blood splatter on the wall.

Ryan followed his gaze and he watched his friend do what she did best- throw herself into work.

"Or she broke his."


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: I definitely do not own Castle**

* * *

"You think they're nearly through?"

Kate glanced at him momentarily before refocusing on the interview on the other side of the double glass.

"Yeah, I think they're about to wrap things up."

Her reply did not leave much room for his desired response and she noted the anxious way he checked his wristwatch.

"Am I keeping you from something, Collins?"

Her arms unfolded from in front of her chest as she turned to give him her undivided attention. He'd never been one to complain about the hours and the amount of overtime their unit tended to pull, nor did he ever waver in Kate's rather demanding expectations for a newbie which is why this behavior struck her as odd.

He checked his watch again. "I mean.. I told Abby I would be there by 6 to grab Anita and it's now 6:30."

Kate squeezed her eyes shut as she remembered.

"Damn, I totally forgot, Collins."

Nick's eyebrows raised in response. He wasn't sure if that was the okay he was looking for or..

"Go. The boys should be about done with this interrogation and we'll see where we'll go from there."

Kate turned away again and Nick stood there a moment longer. There'd been a note in her voice, one of annoyance or dissatisfaction. He couldn't tell. There was no reading his boss.

When she had noticed he had yet to take his leave, she gave him a look, one eyebrow raised questioningly.

"Shouldn't you have been gone like 30 minutes ago? Get going, or you're gonna end up having to double your sitter's fees."

"I just-" he began, clearing his throat. "I just want to be clear. This isn't going to be a regular occurrence. I only have her for the long weekend- her mother's flying in to pick her up tomorrow. I don't get a lot of time with her, so I just want-"

"I get it," Kate said kindly and she believed him.

Up until this morning when he'd made them both late, punctuality had never been a problem. His effort and work ethic had never been a problem. Nick Collins had been professional and was continuing to prove himself as an asset to their team. Up until this morning, she hadn't given much thought to his having a personal life. She'd been surprised to even learn he had a daughter. Kate wasn't worried it would compromise his potential or ability to do the job. The art of balancing the job and the family would come with some practice. In the mean time, she could afford some leniency and understanding.

"You do?"

"Get out of here, Collins."

Xx

"So, you and uh.. Collins. You seeing each other?"

She gave a small laugh as she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Oh, me and Nick? Nah.. I just sit for him when his daughter's in town."

Her lips parted to reveal her pretty, straight teeth. Batting her lashes, she said, "I'm not seeing anyone, if that's what you're getting at."

Rick said nothing, letting his smile speak for him. That _is_ what he'd been getting at, but probably not for the reason she was presuming. _He_ did not know the reason. At least that was what he was telling himself. But why else had he stuck around all day? Invited his daughter and himself to tag along, get coffee and even a late lunch if not to divest Abby of any and all knowledge she possessed of this Collins character. Rick could tell anyone that he didn't care about Nick or Kate or Nick and Kate until he was blue in the face, but that wouldn't make it true.

Ever since he'd caught the first glimpse of her face this morning, she hadn't wandered far from his thoughts. Not that she ever wandered far on any given day.. But seeing her there had been a shock. He didn't know if the blood in his veins had been chilled or set afire, only that the effect had been much the same.

Abby's cheeks were flushed, colored by the warmth of his smile. She checked her phone as an idle distraction and nearly leapt to her feet when she saw the time. She finally took notice of the dusk sky. Time had gotten away from her.

_Shit_, she muttered to herself before calling for Anita.

One head popped over the top of a tunnel, quickly followed by another. She waved her hands in a come here motion as she scooped up her purse. Both girls remained where they were until Rick yelled.

"Come on, girls. Time to go!"

They came bounding over, cheeks tinged pink by the cool air mixed with exertion.

"Do we really have to go, daddy?" Alexis asked.

Abby wrangled one of Anita's arms into a coat sleeve and then the other. She tugged on the sleeves of the undershirt, unbunching the material before zipping up the coat.

"I think they've got somewhere to be, honey.."

"Your daddy is probably wondering where we are, Anita. And we are late, late, late!"

She turned to face Rick apologetically.

"Thanks for the coffee. And lunch.. You really didn't have to do that."

He waved her off. "Of course I didn't, but it was my pleasure."

She smiled and he saw it in her eyes. She was hoping he wouldn't let the night end there and he was only too happy to drag it on a while longer.

"Are you meeting him at the precinct?"

"Oh, no. He always has us meet at the entrance-"

"The one we came through? Why don't we walk with you guys there? We're heading that direction anyway.."

She smiled gratefully as they each reached for a child's hand. The adults walked in silence, but the girls chattered away. Rick tried to listen in on whatever it was they were discussing so animatedly and found he couldn't. The ongoing inner dialogue kept him preoccupied with other thoughts. She'd been with him this morning. Would she be with him now?

"I really hope he hasn't been waiting long.."

He glanced over at Abby who was worrying her lip between her teeth. Kate had done that from time to time. She'd always managed to make it one of the biggest turn ons. He pushed the images of Kate biting her lip and her sultry bedroom eyes from his mind. No.

"Will he be mad that you're so late?"

Did he have a temper was what he really wanted to know. This entire day had been about piecing together who this guy was, what was he like, why had he been buying his Kate coffee or nudging her away from him, one hand placed familiarly in the small of her back.

"I doubt it, but still.. He only gets so much time with her and I hate to cut in on the time he does get, ya know?"

Huh. So, only part time custody then? He felt the briefest surge of sympathy. Rick couldn't imagine having a limited amount of time with Alexis. The writer in him leapt at the possible implications of her statement.

Their timing could not have been better. By the time they reached the entrance they saw Nick jogging across the street, narrowly avoiding a speeding taxi.

He drew up, slightly short of breath and already spouting apologies.

"I am so sorry, Abby. I totally lost track of time. Hi, sweetie," he said, to his daughter.

Abby blinked in surprise at over not having been the only one late.

She handed over Anita's backpack which he took while sizing Rick up. Rick gave him a smug smile, enjoying the hint of hostility in Nick's boyish features.

When Nick turned his attention back to Abby and asked about their day, Rick's eyes glanced around.

"She's not here."

"Who isn't?" Rick asked, playing dumb.

Nick ignored his question, fully aware Rick knew who he was speaking of.

"She's still at the precinct."

"Oh, you mean Kate."

Nick appraised his false smile and forced easy going air. The bitterness could not be covered up. Whatever it was, he knew all it would take was one comment to rile him up. Kate was someone he both admired and respected and his sense of loyalty would in no way allow for some snide remark to go unchallenged.

"You hungry, Anita? Pizza sound good for dinner?"

Rick knew he'd managed to touch a nerve. So he _did_ have a soft spot for Kate. There was a flicker of jealousy and Rick was surprised at the possessiveness he still felt for the woman who'd done so much to hurt him.

"Have her call me."

Nick, some feet away already, stopped in his tracks.

"Look, I'm not the middle man here, alright? You wanna talk to her? _You_ call her."

Rick clenched his jaw as he watched Nick and his daughter walk away. The nerve...

Alexis tugged on his hand and the annoyance in his features dissipated at once.

"What, pumpkin?"

"I _said_ I wanna go home now, daddy. Kate will be there, won't she?"

That lie he'd told so long ago had finally come back to bite him in the ass. The truth. Hadn't he always preached to Alexis about honesty and the danger of telling lies? How lies so often spun webs of their own until, before you know it, were completely out of control.

Rick glossed over her question smoothly and finally remembered that although Nick and his daughter had left, they weren't completely alone. Abby. He'd completely forgotten about the smitten sitter.

"Well, Abby. It's been a real pleasure."

She took the hand he offered and held it a beat longer than necessary.

"Maybe we could do it again sometime?" She asked hopefully.

He gave her a bright smile, nodding his head.

"Definitely."

Xx


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: don't own it**

* * *

_**A/N: I'd had this big Thanksgiving chapter planned for awhile and I'd been really jazzed up about it. Clearly, it's no longer Thanksgiving and I am only now posting. I had to put my dog down on Thanksgiving and then writing felt like the last thing I wanted to do. I didn't have the energy to finish the chapter and now I just don't have the energy to scrap it completely and start over. **_

_**So, pretend it's still Thanksgiving, okay? and hopefully the second half of this Thanksgiving themed chapter will be done in the next few days.**_

* * *

Kate impatiently pressed the button for the elevator. As she rode it up to homicide, she rummaged through her bag one last time just to double check. Again, she was unable to find what she was looking for. Even though she'd never considered herself superstitious, she crossed her fingers in silent prayer anyway.

The elevator dinged and she stepped off. At her desk, she began lifting up stacks of paper, moving this and that in hopes that what she looked for had somehow ended up buried beneath something.

"I thought you weren't working today?"

Kate didn't bother to look up as she continued to open and close the desk drawers now.

"I'm not."

"Then what are you doing here?"

Closing the last drawer with nearly a slam, Kate looked up.

"Left something here last night, I think."

"You think?" He asked, taking a tentative sip from his still steaming cup of coffee.

He winced as the hot liquid burned the tip of his tongue.

"Well, it isn't in my bag, it isn't in my car, and it isn't at home.."

"Ah," he said, finally understanding. "So it must be here."

"I hope so anyway."

Kate straightened from her hunched position over her desk. She made a gesture with one hand in his general direction.

"What about you? What are you doing here? You're not working today, are you, Collins?"

No one on her team had gotten assigned to today's shift- at least she hadn't thought so.

"Yeah, I volunteered to pick up the extra shift."

"On Thanksgiving?" She asked, surprised. She had him pegged for a family guy, big on spending holidays with loved ones. He would have been the last one she imagined picking up an extra shift on one of the biggest days of the year.

"It's Andy's year to have Anita, so.."

Kate gave a nod of her head in a say-no-more manner. In the weeks since his daughter's visit to New York, he hadn't offered much and she hadn't asked.

"Any calls come in?" Kate asked.

"Not so far, but there's bound to be one or two, what with it being a holiday and families at each other's throats for how the turkey should be cooked or who gets what part of it- right?" He returned with an easy smile.

"Why don't you come to Ryan's with me? It beats spending Thanksgiving in this lonely precinct."

He waved a hand, scoffing. "Nah, that's alright. I appreciate it though."

Nick made to retreat towards his desk but Kate wasn't willing to let it go so easily. There had been something sad in his quick acceptance to go it alone on what was intended to be a day spent in the company of others. He was probably homesick. All of his friends, his family were back in Toronto.

"Let me rephrase that. Collins, you're coming with me to the Ryans' Thanksgiving festivities."

He gave her a look before shaking his head in vain protest. "No, really. You go on. I don't mind. Besides, I wouldn't feel comfortable crashing their Thanksgiving dinner."

Kate rolled her eyes. "'Crashing?' Are you kidding me? He and Jenny would love it. Jenny especially. She's all about the more the merrier. Now, come on," she said, pushing him towards his desk. "Get your stuff. I told Jenny I'd be there before 10 to help get everything ready."

"I can't just go. I'm on duty, remember? I signed up for this shift."

Kate kept pushing him onwards. "Yeah, yeah. They'll call you in if they need to."

"There really is no telling you no, is there?"

"The sooner you learn that, the better off you'll be," she said with a smile.

As they were walking to the elevator a few minutes later, a thought suddenly occurred to Nick.

"Hey, wait," he said, stopping in his tracks. "Did you ever find what you were looking for?"

When he'd first saw her, she'd been intent on finding something but his presence had distracted her and instead turned her focus on bullying him into joining her Thanksgiving plans for the sake of being inclusive. The least he could do was make sure she'd found whatever it was that had brought her into the precinct in the first place.

She gave a rueful shake of her head. "No, but I found you instead. So it wasn't a total loss as it turns out."

"You sure you don't want me to help you look again real quick before we leave?" He asked, already taking a step back towards the desks.

She shook her a head a little more forcefully this time. "It's alright. I'm sure it'll turn up sooner or later."

At least she hoped it would. She couldn't bear to think if it didn't..

"What were you looking for anyway?" He asked, reaching across her to push the button for the elevator.

Her hand came up to finger the material of her shirt just below the neckline. Where she normally felt the thin linked chain there was nothing.

"A necklace I lost. The chain must have broken."

He was about to suggest she get a new one, but gathered from the look on her face that it wasn't something that could be replaced. He swallowed his words and said nothing.

Once outside, Kate stepped to the curb to hail a cab. Nick pulled her arm down before one could spot her.

"I'll drive."

"No, really. I was going to take a cab anyway," she said as she turned back to flag down a taxi.

"I don't mind. And, plus, it makes more sense if I drive, that way if I get called in.."

Kate narrowed her eyes as she deliberated. "Parking will be crazy," she hedged.

He gave her a look before saying, "NYPD. We can park wherever."

Kate feigned a shocked expression. "You wouldn't happen to be abusing your power, would you, Detective Collins?"

He flashed her a grin. "I won't tell if you don't."

xx

20 minutes later, Kate was knocking on the door and pushing it open. The house smelled heavenly and made her mouth water. She hardly ever took the time to cook and now that she was no longer with Rick, she didn't really have anyone cooking for her or constantly nagging at her poor eating habits. The smell of roasting herbs hung in the air, intermingled with the heavy spices of baking.

"Something smells good!" Kate called as she made her way to the kitchen.

Jenny's head popped around the corner and she smiled brightly at Kate.

"Oh good! You're here! And you must be Nick!" She said, turning to Nick who stood awkwardly at Kate's side.

A dog came sliding around the corner barking belatedly at the newcomers. She took to Nick first, jumping on him and alternating between licking his hand and barking.

"Maizy, off!" Jenny said, snapping a few times for emphasis before ultimately nudging her off Nick with a foot. "Sorry. She can be a little too friendly at times."

Nick laughed and patted his thigh and Maizy was only too happy to oblige. He scratched her behind the ears and said, "I don't mind."

Finally, Nick straightened and remembered his manners. He extended the flowers he held in his hand towards Jenny. He had insisted they stop on the way so he wouldn't have to show up empty handed. "It's just not right," he told Kate repeatedly.

"Hope you all don't mind my unexpected appearance. I really appreciate your including me in on your Thanksgiving."

Jenny wiped her food covered hand on her apron before reaching to take the arrangement of flowers. She held them under her nose and inhaled deeply before sighing.

"They're lovely."

There was a suspended quietness befitting the newly acquainted and it was Kate who finally said, "So where are the boys? They aren't leaving you to do everything in the kitchen are they?"

Jenny laughed. "Kevin did most of the work for the turkey but I think he and Javi are in the living room watching football now. I've just started getting some of the other dishes together- did you remember to bring stuff to make the pies?"

Kate squeezed her eyes shut and bit her lip in chagrin.

"I'll go run and grab the stuff now."

Jenny tutted and shook her head. "I even texted you this morning to remind you!"

"I know, I know. I don't know how I could have forgotten," Kate said and she rewrapped her scarf around her neck and shrugged on her coat.

"Why don't you just call Lanie and see if she'll pick up the stuff on her way over?" Jenny suggested.

"No, it's alright. There's a store right around the corner. It'll probably be quicker if I just run and do it now.. There's no telling if Lanie is another five minutes or another hour-"

There was a knock at the door and both Kate and Jenny smiled at the timing.

"Well, I guess that answers that question," Jenny said as she went to open the front door.

But when she opened it, it wasn't Lanie who stood there holding four bottles of wine.

"Rick! Alexis!" Jenny greeted, masking the surprise with warmth and a wide smile.

If Rick was at all shocked to see her there, he didn't show it but instead said, "Sure smells good in here!" He held up two bottles of red wine, one in each hand. "Where would you like these?"

"Uh, kitchen! Wherever you can find room is fine!" Jenny said as she simultaneously tried to keep the dog from jumping on Alexis.

Alexis held two bottles of her own, no doubt a result of her determination to be helpful. Kate saw one of the bottles start to slip and started to reach for it but Alexis stopped it with her knee.

"Got it?" Kate asked, hand still hovering at the ready.

Alexis balanced on one foot as she readjusted her grip on the bottles. When she had them secured, she looked up a Kate with a grin.

"Got it!"

She followed her dad into the kitchen, Maizy at her heels. Once they were out of earshot, Jenny hurried to explain.

"Kate, I had no idea they'd be coming! I mean, I invited them but.. with you guys having broken up, I never thought he'd come! And he never actually told me he planned on coming- I'm sorry, Kate."

"It's okay!" Kate reassured.

Jenny's cheeks were flushed and the skin on her chest was red and blotchy, making Kate feel bad for causing her host unnecessary stress. Kate imagined Jenny had been too sweet to renege on her invitation last Thanksgiving when she and Ryan had invited Rick, Kate and Alexis back for the following year and couldn't help but extend the invitation despite the couple's breakup. Jenny had probably thought that their split would be excuse enough for Rick to decline the invitation. But for some reason, it hadn't been.

Kate certainly didn't blame Jenny in the slightest. The thought had never even occurred to her that Rick and Alexis would be here. In the days following their run in at the coffee shop, she'd thought he might call or text but he did neither. Life went on as it had before their chance encounter. For better or for worse.

"Really, Jenny, it's okay."

Jenny looked doubtful as Kate pulled open the door.

"Ran you off already?"

Kate looked over to find Rick walking back in from the kitchen. He was smiling. Kate searched his features for the underlying hostility and disdain. Finding none, she felt a wariness begin to set in. Where was all the heat from their last encounter? The bitterness? The blame?

"Just going to pick up a few things for the pies.."

He said nothing but acknowledged her with a slight nod.

"You, uh, you need anything from the store?" She asked, forcibly polite.

"No, I think I'm good, thanks."

This time Kate nodded her head, ending the painfully awkward exchange. She asked Jenny if she could think of anything else that she should pick up from the store before pulling the door shut behind her. Kate was down the steps and a couple houses down when she heard a voice yelling her name.

Alexis. It was always Alexis.

She came running down the street, cheeks puffing, face slightly flushed.

"Can I come with you?"

"I'm just going to the store to pick up some groceries. I'll be right back."

"But can I come?"

Kate hesitated, wondering if Alexis had bothered to ask Rick or if she'd darted out the door without a word. She looked past her to see Rick standing on the Ryans' front porch, waving. He gave her a thumbs up before disappearing inside. She glanced back down at Alexis who was staring up at her eagerly.

Her jacket was unzipped and her hood was twisted inside the collar. Kate was surprised Rick had let her out of the house like that. The mild fall had passed quickly and New York was experiencing the onset of a bitter winter. Kate knelt, crouching in front of Alexis as she zipped up the coat and untwisted the hood.

Satisfied, she rose to her feet and pulled Alexis along after her.

Xx

After Rick had come back into the house, he headed for the kitchen. He found Jenny picking up the trash on the countertops and throwing it in the bin, a valiant effort to stay as much on top of cleaning as possible before things got out of hand with mass amounts of dishes and leftovers.

When she turned and saw him in the doorway she stopped.

"Kevin and the guys are in the other room watching the game," she informed him, picking up a few dishes and placing them in the sink.

"I wanted to see if there was anything I could help you with first."

Jenny smiled as she shook her head.

"No, I think I've got everything under control right now. Thanks."

"You sure?" He asked, watching as she stacked one, two, three more dirty dishes in the already overflowing sink.

"I think I can manage. Why don't you go on and catch up with the boys? I know Kevin and Javi have really missed having you around at the precinct- and your guys nights..whatever those entailed," she said with a laugh. "Oh, and Nick's here, too. Nick Collins? Have you met him yet?"

Rick froze at the name, but Jenny continued. She picked up one of the dishes from the sudsy water and began washing as she filled the silence with her chatter.

"He's here, too. He works with the boys-and Kate. He's new to Twelfth.. Guess he's family friends or whatever with the new Captain, got transferred from somewhere up in Canada a few months ago. Kate brought him with."

She stuck the ceramic bowl on the drying rack and reached for another. Rick had migrated closer to Jenny until he was standing next to her, hip resting against the counter, arms crossed, waiting for more.

"Kate brought him, huh?"

Jenny's vigorous scrubbing faltered as she realized the mire she'd just gotten herself into. She recovered quickly, flipping on the tap and rinsing the bubbles from the plate before setting it next to the bowl and reaching for the next.

"Yeah, I'm sure she just figured all his family is back and Canada and he probably didn't have plans. You know Kate.. I'm sure she felt bad-"

"Mm," he hummed, "I'm sure."

Before he could ask another question, the person in question wandered into the room.

"Hey Jenny- you mind if I- Oh, Rick."

There was no missing his cool tone.

Rick's lips curved upward in smug expression and he nodded his head.

"Nick. Good to see you."

Nick did not return the sentiments but instead directed his next words at Jenny.

"Kevin told me drinks are in the fridge. Is it alri-"

Jenny waved a hand, cutting him off before he could even finish. "Go ahead and help yourself to whatever!"

"Yeah, help yourself," Rick said with a smile.

_To my precinct, my friends, my girl. Go ahead. Help yourself, polite bastard._

After Nick had left the room, three water bottles in hand, Jenny fixed Rick with a look, wiping her wet hands dry on a dish cloth.

"They're just friends, you know."

Rick gave her a smile as he pushed himself off from against the counter.

"Aren't we all?"

Xx

"So all that's left is flour, unsalted butter and... some whipped cream," Kate said, handing the list back to Alexis.

Kate scanned the small signs hanging above the aisles before finding the right one and pushing the cart down the aisle.

Alexis was bouncing with energy, high on the holiday spirits. Kate had to grab her shoulder more than a couple times to keep her from bumping into other people and remind her to be mindful of the other people in the store. Mostly, everyone smiled and a few women gave her sympathetic stares.

After crossing off the flour and butter, they found the the canned whipped cream. Kate opened the door and pulled one out and handed it to Alexis to place in the cart. She hesitated as she started to close the door.

"One or two, do you think?" She thought one should be plenty, but you never know and Kate hated the thought of running out.

"Two! Definitely two!" Alexis told her adamantly.

Kate pulled out another can and handed it off before letting the door shut. Alexis held this can in her hands a few seconds longer than the last, giggling a little before setting it next to the other one.

"What?" Kate asked, smiling as she pushed the cart towards the register.

"'Member last year?" Alexis asked. Her eyes danced with mischief.

Kate couldn't help but smile. Of course she remembered last year. Last year, instead of waiting until the day of, they'd baked the pies the night before. She, Alexis and Rick.

It'd been late by the time the last couple were on the rack, cooling. Rick had talked her into making a few extra for them to keep at home, that way he was guaranteed leftovers, and she had just cut them each a slice of apple pie. Rick had gotten out the whipped cream and squirted a generous amount on top of each slice. After he'd topped Kate's, he'd given the can a few more shakes before raising it to Alexis, who sat perched on the island countertop.

"Baby bird."

She'd tilted head back and Rick filled her mouth. He turned to Kate, raising the can questioningly.

"Mama bird?"

She'd smiled before tilting her own head back. But Rick hadn't stopped as he'd done with Alexis. He didn't stop until Kate had realized he hadn't planned to, and her hand raised to keep the whipped cream from falling to the floor.

It had been a sweetness overload and even though whipped cream is hardly dense, she found it difficult to swallow without choking. Much of it ended up in her hand, and when all that was left in her mouth was the aftertaste she'd smacked Rick's bicep with her non-dairy cream covered hand.

"Rick!"

His laugh had been one of pure amusement and smug satisfaction. He told her, "Hey, you've got some on your face..just...there!"

And just like that, he'd taken what was left of the whipped cream on her hand and smeared it across her cheek.

Kate's jaw dropped and she gaped up at Rick, feeling the whipped cream drip its sticky way down her cheek to the underside of her jaw. She didn't stand there gaping for long. Next thing Rick knew, she'd snatched the can from his hand and was squirting it all over his face.

His squirming head did not allow for easy revenge, so she'd given up and squirted the foamy cream directly into her hand and applied it wherever she could.

Cheeks, neck, arms. She had him cornered and protesting against the counter. As he moved his head from side to side and did his best to avoid the unavoidable, he'd yelled at Alexis.

"Get the other can! The other can is in the fridge!"

Kate turned to see Alexis drop from the the countertop and scurry to the fridge, hastily pulling it open and grabbing the other can. While she still had her head turned, he'd plucked the can from her hand and retaliated. Kate had squealed when she felt it drop down the back of her neck and tried wrestling it from his grasp. By the time Alexis had jumped in, there was whipped cream everywhere. The cabinets, the counters, the floor. Everywhere.

Rick and Kate stood on opposite ends of the island, each with a can raised in one hand. Alexis, naturally, was beside Kate, goading her father.

"What are you waiting for?" Kate demanded.

"What are _you _waiting for?" was the immediate response.

Because Kate refused, Rick moved first. He started to round the corner at a run and wound up falling hard. Kate's smile froze on her face and she set the can down before hurrying over to help him.

"Careful, it's-"

Her bare foot landed in a puddle of melted whipped cream and she felt her center of gravity shift suddenly. She wound up falling every bit as hard, right next to Rick.

"Slippery."

It was only a few seconds later that they had both erupted in fits of laughter. They were laying on the whipped cream covered floor, their faces painted, hair matted, skin sticky. Alexis wound up cushioned on top of them and the three had laid there much longer than anyone else probably would have, leaving their slices of pie untouched and forgotten on the counter.

"Of course I remember last year. How could I forget? It took us hours to clean the kitchen."

Alexis grinned and the two started unloading the cart at the register. The woman checking them out smiled as she placed the items in bags and placed a couple in Alexis' outstretched arms.

"Looks like you're helping mom bake some pies, aren't you?"

Alexis looked up at Kate, nodding her head with a smile.

The woman handed the last few bags to Kate before ripping off the receipt to give to her.

"Enjoy these years. They grow up so fast."


	5. Chapter 5

yeah, so I'm going to go ahead and address a few things because I found some of the reviews to be rather annoying due to a common (and rather whiny/bitchy) tone.

Let's just get a few things straight here.

1. I don't hate the characters. I don't. If you think I do, you're not getting the right things out of what I've written. And maybe that's my fault. Maybe my writing isn't articulate enough or is too vague and hasn't spelled everything out for you, but I'm under the impression that our intentions as human beings aren't always clear in our actions. Our actions can be saying something that can either coincide or belie any and all underlying feelings.

So, yeah, our favorite duo isn't acting how you all might want them to, but I'm more interested in keeping the story organic and real than I am in fluffy, ooh-happily-ever-after, we're perfect together so there will be no bumps in the road or obstacles to overcome. And you know what, from all my personal experiences (as well as from what I've observed from the relationships of close friends around me), love is a complicated motherfucker and if you don't think so how in the hell are you fooling yourself, I ask. You could be with someone who is _completely_ wrong for you, you two could be the worst fit in the world, but if you think you want it bad enough, you want desperately for it to work, you can force a relationship where there should be none all because you think you can will it into reality.

Conversely, you can be the fucking definition of soulmates and have the relationship blow up in your face. Because sometimes…sometimes love isn't enough. There are all kinds of outside factors that influence relationships, like timing and circumstances.. and then there are the things that are well within our control but we fail to execute them, communication being a huge one. And sometimes these things cause irreconcilable friction and cause a fallout. I mean.. Relationships, man.. no two are ever the same.

Are Kate and Rick soulmates? Uhhhhmmmm. ABSOLUTELY. Do I ship them? Uh, hello, yes, yes I do. Would you think so from my writing? Eh, maybe not right now, but I mean shit, guys.. Give me time to tell the story.

2. Nick and Kate! RAWR. okay, again.. maybe I'm not being articulate enough with the dynamics between the two. When I say just friends, hooooly shit. That's what I mean. Yeah, I guess they've got the banter going and some flirty comments here and there but most of you might not know that I'm actually using Nick's character from another tv show and part of writing him right is making him the light-hearted fun guy who is occasionally flirty in the most innocent of ways. I'm sure I could have conveyed this, too.. if you'd given me some time. You guys have completely written him off because oh no.. he's a threat to Caskett. Get over it. I would think you'd all be more interested in what caused the breakup in the first place and who's fault it really was and well, you know what.. no, that's getting a little bit ahead.

3. "how much of a b**** are you" Uhm the answer to your question is.. A pretty big one.

(also I think you misread how some of the characters were feeling- or maybe I miswrote, I don't know. Rick is in no way unwelcome. They were all good friends once. Are everyone's loyalties slightly skewed? Probably. Are they surprised by his appearance (after what turns out to be months of no interaction)? Oh, for sure. But hopefully- if you continue to read- you'll see that everyone missed Rick's presence and are happy to have him.)

4. The sequel was a mistake. You should have just left them have their happy ending.

If you don't like it, don't read it! It's as simple as that. Pretend like this isn't a sequel, imagine their life after IAWM however you want. I can go ahead and tell you what I had planned for them for this one because (SPOILER!) _they still end up together. they get married. they're happy. everyone's happy. yay. _

5. _Their separation isn't what drives the plot for this story. _

It does not last. I actually have much bigger plans and an intricate plot line that I had been so excited to pursue (SINCE BEFORE I'D EVEN FINISHED IAWM). If I can manage to pull it off how I'd like it'll make for quite the wild story.

6. Most of you are so focused on all the negatives and how it's not going the way you want and how caskett isn't together, blah, blah, blah.. But what about the flashback scenes when they are? You guys completely leave that out of the reviews. You complain about their not being together but in the scenes that they are, you completely leave out of the review.

I like the happy moments as much as the next person and I had so much fun writing the flashback scenes but they seem to get no response whatsoever. So you're happy.. you're not happy. whatever.

Anyway.. The point of this long winded rant was to hopefully clear up a few things. :)

_smooches, _

xx


End file.
